02 Sins of the Flesh
by xoChantelly
Summary: What happens when Spike finds out that Buffy is his stepbrother's ex? Will she backpedal and try to cover her butt, or does she come clean? Sequel to Sexy Single... finally lol


Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to write this up! I have a couple of others planned for after this one, I think there will be about 6 oneshots all together for this little series. With that said, I hope you enjoy! Beta'd by xaphania! Thanks sooo much for everything!

* * *

* * *

_'Oh shit!'_ was the first thought that popped into Buffy's mind as Spike sat there, his hand held out for her to take. "I, uh... I mean..." she started, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, luv," he said and took his hand back. "I hate the bloody wanker, anyway. Your secret is safe with me."

"So, I guess you know I pretty much used you then, huh?" she asked, wringing her hands in front of her.

Spike shrugged, not really affected by this news. "We both got what we wanted. No sense in trying to persuade each other different. I, on the other hand, am not quite done with you," he said, smirking. "If you'll come back to the bed, I'll show you all the good things that come from sins of the flesh."

Buffy blushed, suddenly aware of how nude she was. "You won't find it... you know, awkward. I mean we just had this little talk about me being your stepbrother's ex and could you explain to me _why_ I'm trying to talk myself out of this?"

He chuckled, not able to deny how incredibly adorable she was being. "I have no clue, pet. It's up to you. I could just go, and we-"

Buffy jumped onto the bed, straddling his waist and keeping him from moving. "Don't you even dare. I just lost my virginity, and it was amazing. I definitely want to learn more, Mr. Teacher-Man."

"Ohhh, what do we have here?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Kitten wants to roleplay?"

Buffy blushed for the second time in five minutes, then slowly nodded her head. She'd already lost her inhibitions with him, what was stopping her now? "If... if that's what you want... I'll give it a try."

"Bloody hell, woman!" he groaned, feeling his cock harden at what she was saying, many different situations running through his mind. "You're gonna be the death of me!"

They'd agreed on a 'teacher seduces student' scenario and Buffy quickly picked out an outfit, disappearing behind the bathroom door so she could change.

When she was done, Buffy stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, an innocent look plastered on her face. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Pratt?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her, and blowing a strand of hair out of her face. He had gotten dressed into his clothes again, forgoing the leather duster and buttoning up his red dress shirt to look more professional.

"Ah, Buffy. Yes, I asked you to see me after school. Please, come in." He replied, motioning to the chair at her desk.

He inwardly groaned at her choice of clothing, feeling his cock harden once again. She was wearing a pleated, plaid miniskirt that was pulled up to make it shorter. Over the top of the skirt was a white dress shirt with the top three buttons done up and the bottom tied together just over her pierced navel. Even though she was trying to portray a confident student confronting her teacher, he could tell that she was nervous, desperately trying to keep herself from fidgeting.

As she sat down, he laid a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I don't want to break character, luv, but I can't help but notice that you're nervous. Are you sure you want to do this? I'll understand if you aren't ready."

"No," she breathed, feeling comforted and aroused at how caring he was about her feelings. "I'll be fine. I want to carry on."

"Right then," he nodded, straightening up and getting back into character instantly. "Now, Buffy. Do you know why I asked you here?"

"N-no," she replied, using her nervousness to her advantage. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. You're a very smart girl, and I wanted to congratulate you _personally_ on your exceptional grades this semester," he told her, running a finger down her arm. "However... I hear that your grades have been slipping in your other classes. Are you trying extra hard in my class just to... impress me?"

Buffy blushed, shifting her eyes away from his. "No! I wouldn't do such a thing! I guess English just comes naturally to me, considering I, you know, speak it."

Spike chuckled as he ran his hand over her shirt to fondle one of her breasts, feeling her nipple harden beneath his palm. "Really? Because, if you must know, I have been impressed," he rolled her hardened nipple between two fingers, smiling when she gasped. "So impressed that I want to... reward you for your accomplishments."

"O-okay," she replied. "What's my reward?"

Suddenly, Spike twisted the entire chair around so she was facing him. He got down on his knees, putting his hands on her thighs and slightly spreading them apart. "Mr. Pratt!" Buffy said, her voice husky. "I don't think we should be doing this!"

"Now, now, luv. I asked you to come see me _after_ school for a reason. No one is here, so we're safe."

She shivered as he ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, not able to stifle the tiny moan that escaped her throat. "But... I've never done this before. I don't know if I'll like it!"

Not realizing that she might be speaking the truth, Spike carried on. "It's okay, luv. I'll make it _really_ good for you."

She watched as he spread her legs further and felt his finger slide into her dewy folds. Her breath became labored, her nervousness melting into pure arousal at the feel of his hands on her. She instinctively spread her legs further and inched closer to the edge of the seat so he had more room. She couldn't believe that not even an hour ago, she'd given Spike her virginity and now she was roleplaying, about to let him eat her out. She didn't know what to expect, but if the pleasure she'd received from having sex with him was any indication, she knew he'd make this pleasurable for her as well.

She giggled at the first swipe of his tongue, squeezing her thighs around his ears to get away from the ticklish feeling. He placed his hands on her thighs once more, silently telling her to relax her hold. She did so, then threw her head back in rapture as her clit was sucked into his mouth.

Spike hadn't tasted anything as sweet as Buffy's nectar. She tasted of honey and something that was undeniably Buffy. It was ambrosia, and he knew he would never get enough. Quickly going to work, he flicked his tongue over her nubbin, loving the mewling sounds coming from her. "You like me fucking you with my mouth, Buffy?" he asked as he inserted a finger into her tight channel.

She hissed at the tenderness, but it quickly melted into pleasure. "Oh, yes!" she moaned, grinding her hips against his face.

He curled his fingers up, rubbing the bundle of nerves hidden inside of her delectable quim. "Could do this forever, luv. You taste so good."

He switched places, using his finger to manipulate her clit as he pushed his tongue inside her welcoming entrance, wiggling it around. Buffy was so responsive to everything he was doing going and he loved every second of it.

"Spike! Please!" she groaned, weaving her fingers in his hair to hold him to her pussy, neither caring that she broke character. "Make me come!"

He doubled his efforts, putting more pressure on her nubbin with his tongue as he slid his fingers home, pumping them vigorously. He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers, then clamp down, signaling her orgasm. He looked up at her to watch her come undone and saw her playing with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. He was going to lose control at any moment.

"Spiiiiike!" she screamed, all but humping his face as she rode out her orgasm.

When he felt her relax, he pulled back, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick away the remaining juice. Then he looked her, her hair wild from her wandering hands, her breasts peeking out from her shirt, and he couldn't hold back any longer. With a growl, he picked her up, putting her down on the bed so he could strip off his pants. "That was amazing, pet. You did great, but I can't do it anymore. Need you!"

She definitely had _no_ problems with that!

He quickly got onto the bed, moving to cover her with his body and guiding his erection to her opening. "How you feelin' down there, kitten? Sore?"

Buffy nodded shyly, not wanting to discourage him. "Yeah, it was sore when you were fingering me, but the pain went away quickly. I'm sure it'll be... Ohmigod!"

With one sure thrust, he was balls deep inside her, trying not to move so she could adjust. She started to move her hips against his and he took that as a green light. Slowly pulling himself out of her, he was surprised when she slammed her hips up, taking him in by herself. "No need to be gentle, Spike. I can handle it."

He groaned at her admission and started his pace, hard and fast, almost punishing. He knew he wasn't going to last very long, their prior roleplay had turned him on too bloody much. Wanting to make sure that she got off too, he snaked his hand between their writhing bodies, using his thumb to play with her clit. "Come for me, pet. Want to feel your pussy squeeze me. Come on, luv, let go..."

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy moaned, feeling that tingle in her womb that she was slowly getting used to. She had to find a way to keep Spike interested, and fast. She didn't know if she could _not_ have sex, now that she had.

Suddenly, Buffy's orgasm crashed over her, causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders as he thrust into her.

He felt everything. Her walls clenching, her nails scratching him. The pleasure from the slight pain was enough for him and he fell over the edge with her, groaning as he emptied his load, coating her quim. "Buffy! Uhhhh!"

He collapsed on top of her, both trying to catch their breath. "I think I could get used to having you around, Spike." She giggled as he rolled to the side and pulled her into his embrace.

"No worries, luv. I'm gonna get your digits before I leave. No bloody way am I giving this up."

Buffy smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Sleep now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm knackered." He smiled when she giggled again, no doubt at his use of the word 'knackered'. "Rest up now, luv. Gonna ravish you again when we wake up."

"Okay," she yawned then snuggled further into his embrace. "Only if I get to be on top."

As she followed him into sleep, she thought about everything that had transpired over the course of the last five hours. First, she finds found her boyfriend screwing her best friend, then she went looking for a little revenge at the club. Then she found Spike. The beautiful stranger that had taken her virginity and introduced her to roleplay. She wondered how it was that she was so comfortable with him, despite having just met him. But then she decided she didn't really care. She knew just how messed up her life was, with everything between from her parents disappearing for long periods of time to her best friend going behind her back to sleep with her boyfriend. If Spike could take her mind off everything, just by being with her, she was fine with that.

She also wondered why she hadn't corrected his use of the name 'Buffy'. It was the name of her grandmother's dog, so she shouldn't want him to call her that. However, if he called her Buffy, it was like having a special name that only he knew about, and it made her smile.

Besides, she kind of liked the sound of it anyway. Even if it was a little ridiculous.

**Fin**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews? Sequel to this one coming soon!


End file.
